


Even In The Face of Death, Logan Ignores His Feelings

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Description of blood, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Stabbing, Voice Breaking, but he's okay, he's not unsympathetic in this, it doesn't go well, janus yeets self-care to people, remus didn't mean to hurt anyone, remus steals roman's sword, self care turns bad, virgil gets stabby stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: It was supposed to be a self care day
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Even In The Face of Death, Logan Ignores His Feelings

“You are not working all day Logan,” Logan heard, startling him out of his work. “Especially not on Thomas’ day off!”

Logan glanced up to see Janus standing there, glaring slightly. But it wasn’t a mean glare, more like a ‘I know you aren’t doing what I think you are’ glare. 

“Just let me finish this project Janus,” Logan grumbled turning back to it.

“Yeah I’m not letting you do that,” Janus said. Before Logan could respond, Janus walked over and picked him up from his desk and picked him up princess style, causing Logan to sputter as Janus took him to the living room.

“Today is a self-care day which means no working on projects. That will still be there tomorrow you are relaxing today,” Janus said. As he finished saying this, Janus literally yeeted Logan onto the couch, at least Logan thought that was the right term for it, before throwing a book at Logan.

Seeing as it was the next book in a series he loved, but he hadn’t gotten around to reading that book yet. Logan decided to listen and start reading it.

At some point in the middle of a chapter, Logan noticed that Virgil had settled in next to him on the couch. Unlike a lot of the others, Logan didn’t tend to mind if Virgil just hung out when he wanted to be alone. Despite Virgil being the literal personification of Anxiety, Virgil’s presence was...soothing a lot of the time. He always felt better when Virgil was around and he wasn’t sure why.

“So Janus got you too, huh Lo,” Virgil asked once he noticed Logan looking up. “I got dragged out of my room.”

“I was trying to work on a project and got yeeted on the couch. I believe that’s the correct term.” 

Virgil chuckled slightly at Logan before nodding. “Yeah, didn’t tell me why though.”

Logan shrugged and turned to go back to his book.

Logan still wasn’t sure exactly happened next. What he did remember was Virgil yelling at him to watch out and suddenly he was on the floor. With Virgil in the spot he just was on the couch. But there was so much blood Logan had to look away. He noticed that standing above Virgil was a horrified Remus.

“Remus what did you do,” Logan somehow managed to get out.

“I-I was trying to mess with you. I knew it wouldn’t effect you. I-I didn’t expect…,” Remus said cutting off. 

Logan inhaled slightly as tried to ignore all the blood to get to Virgil. Was there supposed to be this much blood from a stabbing? It seemed like there was too much. Was Virgil going to be okay? 

“V-virgil,” Logan managed to get out. He was barely able to say that, he could hear his voice breaking. “V-virgil please a-answer me.”

Virgil was still. Between that and all the blood, Logan was having a hard time keeping from crying. “Virgil please you can’t leave I-I can’t-”

It was then that Logan noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks. When had he started crying? 

“Remus I swear to god, I’m going to murder you,” Virgil groaned, sitting up. “And did you really have to steal Roman’s sword for this?”

“Oh good! You still have your resistance,” Remus said, a smile forming on his face.

“That doesn’t mean it tickles to get stabbed!”

Logan took a shaky breath. Virgil was okay. Nothing was going to happen to him. So why was he still shaking?

It was then Virgil turned to see Logan. “Hey Lo, can you breath with me, we need to calm you down.”

Logan nodded slightly knowing that Virgil was right. Before too long he was calm again.

“You doing good now,” Virgil asked.

“Of course, Remus just..caught me by surprise when he hurt you like that.”

“You sure Logan,” Virgil asked.

“Of course,” Logan said, “Now if you excuse, I think I’m going to get something from my room real quick.” And with that Logan left, ignoring how Virgil called out to him. He couldn’t handle still seeing him covered in all that blood. No matter how much it had made him feel.


End file.
